Hit and run
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Barry Allen gets hit by a car after saving Iris but now he has to make sure she doesn't find out he's the Flash.
1. Chapter 1

(AN: I know this sucks, like it's crap but whatever it's really hard to explain whats happening without saying Barry like a hundred times. Anyway I hope u enjoy this craptastic story and I will hopefully update it soon.)

Barry had been having a good day. Work at the station was quiet and there hadn't been any new meta-humans recently so he was hanging out with Iris for the first time in weeks. It was a great day. They were heading to the park when of course a car chose that moment to come speeding around the corner.

Iris had just stepped onto the road to cross when it came around the corner going way above the speed limit. Barry had time to save her, he knew that, but he also knew that if he sped her away from the car she would know about him being the Flash. If Iris had gotten hurt when a meta-human found out she had a _blog_ about the Flash, what would happen if someone found out she was best friends with him? He couldn't let her get hurt again because of him.

Barry knew he could save her but he had to do it in a way that would save his identity too. It was going to be close, but he could do it. Iris barely had time to notice the car that was screaming towards her before Barry shoved her backwards. She looked up from the pavement in time to see her best friend take a step towards her before being hit by the car.

"BARRY!" He slammed onto the windshield, breaking the glass, and rolled off to hit the ground hard.

The man driving the car looked shocked but quickly maneuvered the car around the injured man to speed away down the road.

Iris held her breath as she moved towards her un-moving best friend. She could barely see through the tears that were streaming down her face but she wiped them away furiously as she knelt next to her best friend.

"Barry? Oh my God someone help! Barry I'm so sorry I didn't see it." He was lying on his side, head bleeding and limbs tangled. His left arm and leg looked broken. The boys' eyes flickered as he came close to consciousness and Iris started crying harder when his eyes opened to reveal hazy blue irises.

"Oh my God Barry?" She grabbed his hand careful of his grazed knuckles.

"Iris? Are you okay?" Iris nodded shakily as she took her phone out of her pocket to dial 911.

"Yeah Bar, but you got hit by a car so I'm gonna call an ambulance okay and they'll take care of you."

Barry tried to sit up at that, but groaned as his injuries made themselves known.

"No you have to call Caitlin. She knows what to do, you have to call her okay? Promise me you'll call Caitlin and not the ambulance."

Iris, hoping to placate Barry before calling an ambulance anyway agreed. "Okay, okay just stay still alright, we don't know how much damage that stupid car did."

"Iris, call Caitlin okay? The hospitals sedatives don't work on me you have to call Caitlin." He just managed to finish his sentence before passing out, worrying Iris further. She squeezed his hand and dialed Caitlin's number.

"Caitlin! Barry and I were walking to the park but a car came around the corner and I didn't see it and Barry pushed me out of the way but-"

"Wow, wow Iris slow down what happened to Barry?" Iris huffed in a few ragged breaths before she managed to answer.

"He got hit by a car and he's hurt pretty bad. I don't know what to do." She was sobbing now. Seeing her best friend unconscious and bleeding wasn't easy and it was bringing back memories of the night he kept dying. Over and over in the hospital. That was the worst night of her life and she didn't ever want to see him shocked back to life again. She still had nightmares about it.

"Okay Iris it's all right. Cisco and I will be over soon okay can you tell me where you are and about how Barry's doing?" Iris told the biochemist where they were and could hear shuffling and yelling in the background. She thought she could hear her dad too.

A white van quickly arrived and the two, now familiar, scientists tumbled out as well as her father.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" She managed to sniffle out as Caitlin frantically checked Barry over.

"I was working with Cisco on something for a case at the lab. Are you okay baby?"

He pulled her back from the injured boy and gathered her in his arms as she held on tight.

"He saved me Dad but he didn't have time to get out of the way and the car and- it left, they didn't even check to see if he was okay. They could have killed him dad."

"He'll be okay baby they have everything already set up at Star Labs."

Caitlin and Cisco were arranging Barry on a backboard and Joe let go of Iris to take one end as he and Cisco lifted the boy into the van. Everyone jumped into the van as fast as they could and sped away to Star Labs.

…

When Barry was carried into the lab he wasn't breathing and Caitlin quickly set up the ventilator as Joe tried to calm Iris.

"I can't watch this Dad. Not again." They were shoving tubes down Barry's throat and cutting his clothes off. Iris thought she heard Caitlin tell Cisco that Barry's lung had collapsed.

Joe nodded and led Iris out not eager to watch any of it himself.

Caitlin was beyond worried. Barry's lung had collapsed and he wasn't getting in enough oxygen. But he also had broken bones that needed to be set properly before they healed wrong and on top of all that Iris was here and freaking out. It would be a bit hard to explain his rapid healing.

She finished setting up the respirator and decided to reset the broken bones while Barry was unconscious.

"Cisco I need you to hold him down in case he wakes up. I'll have to do this fast."

The sickening sound of bones being forced back into place could be heard from the next room where Joe and Iris were sitting.

It took nearly an hour to finish everything but Caitlin managed to have Barry breathing, set all the broken bones and set up all the necessary Iv's before the hour was up. She had put small bandages on Barry's head and hands to cover the now healed cuts so Iris wouldn't suspect anything.

Barry was still unconscious when Caitlin called Joe and Iris in. "You can come see him now if you like but he might not look so good for a while. Try to keep it short if you can, I'll be coming back to get his head scanned in a bit" Joe nodded gratefully from the doorway where he held a reluctant Iris's hand.

"I can't see him like that again Dad. I can't I-" Iris's breathing quickened as memories of Barry on that hospital bed took over her mind. She had watched him die again and again and then when he had finally seemed okay they told her he was in a coma. She couldn't sit by his bed and talk to his closed eyes for another nine months. She just couldn't.

"Okay, you don't have to. Let Caitlin check you out and then Eddie can come take you home okay? I'll stay here with Barry." She hugged Joe and wiped her tears away as she followed Caitlin to an examination table in another room.

"You seem okay but you'll probably be pretty tired once the last of the adrenaline wears off. I'll just cover this graze on your hand and you can go home okay? Drink lots of water and make sure you have something sugary to eat before you sleep." Caitlin was so gentle while disinfecting the graze and Iris felt silly at having a graze while Barry was so badly hurt.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Caitlin looked at Iris with a look that showed no doubt and Iris trusted the unwavering confidence Caitlin had when she said "He'll be alright. Barry's stronger than you think."

Iris didn't have time to reply before Eddie came crashing through the door and ran towards her.

"Iris! What happened? Joe called, he said you were hurt and Barry?" Iris couldn't help bursting into tears again as Eddie held her. Caitlin explained what had happened and the cop held Iris tighter. Eddie asked her if she wanted to see Barry but she only shook her head.

"Okay I'll take you home then. Thanks Caitlin, I'll come in to see Barry tomorrow?" Caitlin nodded and led the two out before heading back to the lab to take Barry for those head scans.


	2. Chapter 2

(Thanks for all the support and I'm sorry that this sucks and its short and I would have like to linger on his injuries a little more but with Barry Allen their really isnt anything he cant heal from super quick. I hope you like this anyway. And if anyone wants to talk about the next episodes coming up feel free to message me or see me on tumblr cause its all ive dreaming about I NEED THE NEW EP)

Barry was uncomfortable and sore and irritated. He didn't regret saving Iris but man it sucks having to wear a stupid brace on your leg and wrist when you don't need it.

"Barry I know it's irritating but we can't have Iris or anyone else asking about how you miraculously healed after being hit by a car."

Caitlin was making him stay at Star labs for a few nights so Iris and Eddie wouldn't suspect anything. His boss at the precinct also heard about the accident so at least he didn't have to go to work.

But damn sitting here doing nothing all day was beyond boring.

"Can't I just go for a run? I'll be back-"

"In a few seconds?" Caitlin interrupted with an eyebrow raised. "No Barry you'll just have to say here for a few days. It won't be so bad Cisco and I are here every day so it's not like you're alone. Maybe you can take the time to work on the speed of your mind rather than the speed of your body."

Barry rolled his eyes as she pushed him back onto the bed. He had already been told off for whining about the stupid braces and this was the sixth time Caitlin took him back to bed.

The hero sullenly tugged at the strap on one of the braces and mumbled something about pushy doctors which only made Caitlin and Cisco laugh.

The injuries were mostly healed now but his bones still ached where they had been broken as well as his chest from his recently re-inflated lung which made him more tired and irritable than usual. Especially since he hasn't been able to read without getting a headache since the accident. Computer screens hurt too. Caitlin was looking into it, but Barry wasn't that worried. He had just resigned himself to a day of napping when he heard the lab doors open.

"Iris, Joe, how are you?" Barry rolled over in his bed, the rustling of his blankets covering up an answer but he saw them standing with Caitlin at the entrance of the lab. They hadn't yet come in though and he strained to listen to what was being said.

"He's doing okay. His lung's are doing well so I extubated him this morning. His wrist and left knee were dislocated so he has some braces on to keep them immobilized and he does have a bad concussion but I can't do much for that except keep him in bed. Which has not been easy."

"Dislocated? I was sure they were broken. They looked-"

"No it was close and they will hurt for a while but there won't be any long lasting damage. He doesn't look at all as bad as yesterday and I'm sure he'd like to see you, he's quite bored already."

Caitlin had told him about how scared Iris had been and Barry wished she hadn't seen him that way. He had woken up that morning to a searing headache and a tube down his throat. Caitlin quickly removed it but Barry couldn't imagine what it was like to see someone like that.

He heard Joe too talking quietly, reassuring Iris, before he saw the man come around the corner.

"Hey Barry! You gave everyone a real scare last night. How are you feeling?"

The man came up and clapped a hand on Barry's shoulder.

"I'm good just a little sore and really bored. I just want to go running but Caitlin won't let me."

"She is your doctor Bar you'd be wise to listen to her."

Barry nodded his mind already on other things. "How's Iris?"

Joe looked towards the door where his daughter was still talking to the doctor. "It was hard for her to see you like that after the first time. She and Eddie stayed at mine last night. I don't think she slept much."

Caitlin and Iris came in then and Barry was pushed back into the bed as Caitlin fussed over his blankets and fiddled with a few of the monitors hooked up to his chest. Iris had a watery smile and Barry could tell she was moments away from breaking.

"I'll see you later Barry. Bye Baby." He pressed a kiss to his daughter before he left. Caitlin seemed to finish with the monitors very quickly and excused herself as well.

"Hey Iris."

She had tears in her eyes and a little whimper slipped out making Barry move forward to take her in his arms. She suddenly moved back, sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"No you don't get to comfort me Barry. You're the one that got hurt, you weren't breathing and-"

Barry gathered her to him knowing her well enough to know it's what she needed even if she was angry at him.

"You have to stop doing this to me Barry. Do you have any idea how important you are to me? I can't see you like that again, I couldn't even stay when Caitlin was patching you up it was so terrifying. I have seen you die too many times already Barry Allen and I will not do it again."

Barry felt guiltier every time her voice cracked.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I am okay though, Caitlin's an awesome doctor."

She laughed into his shoulder before stepping back and wiping the last of her tears away.

"Okay I didn't come here to cry all over you and Caitlin and my Dad say your fine so here." She held out a box of doughnuts and took a stack of movies out of her bag. Barry let out a grin.

"Awesome, movie day, just like when we were kids."

She laughed and motioned for him to shuffle over on the small bed. "I remember a lot of late nights lost to movies and junk food."

They got settled, squashed together on the bed and Cisco and Caitlin came in dragging another bed. Cisco set up the first DVD on one of the larger monitors and they all spread out on the two, now pushed together beds, to watch them together.

Barry looked down at Iris curled at his side and smiled to himself. He may not be what Eddie was to Iris but he would always be her best friend and her hero. And as her hand slipped into his he found he didn't mind at all.


End file.
